Heart challenge
by Brabantio
Summary: Its a story i wrote for a challenge on a CSI board http:s9. CS again so femmeslash!
1. Chapter 1

Under the sky

Title: Under the Sky

Author: Mark

Email: Nope, not this time

Challenge: Heart title

Distribution: Just ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Just having some fun.

Rating: M

Warning: Femmeslash.

Under the sky

The sun is disappearing behind the horizon and the stars are beginning to show.

It was such a sweet surprise of Catherine to book this beach house for the weekend, we both needed it. Our last cases have been exhausting and the last vacation we took was to Europe, 5 months ago, our honeymoon. I still get that special feeling thinking about it. It's a mixture of pure happiness and also a little sadness. Sad that it isn't a valid marriage in our own country that we are not accepted as whom we are, but for now it's the only way, and at least I get to be with the woman I love so much.

"Here you go honey." I'll look behind me and there is a beautiful woman standing with two glasses of wine. I thankfully take over my glass and Catherine sits down next to me.

A little while later are lying side by side in the sand, watching the stars. Our body's close together on this private beach. Since it has been hot all week we are wearing nothing more then the bottom pieces of our bikini. We got the whole beach to ourselves, so who could see us?

I look next to me and see Catherine her body in all her glory. The reddish light produced by the sunlight brings out the very best of her.

I move to my side and give her a tender kiss.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

"Being my lover and friend"

"Let me return the favour then"

"By all means, don't keep me waiting dear"

"Are you ready for this? Because you might get more then you wished for, after all we are practically naked"

"Bring it on; I know all your tricks by now"

"Oh but you don't know my latest one, I read about it in………."

I decide to take over control and push my lips against Catherine's. It is time for Catherine to act on her words.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My kiss gets passionately answered and I start to move my hands all around her body, wanting to touch all of Catherine.

"Oh no Sara" Catherine says while she breaks of the kiss. "You're mine tonight"

Catherine pushes my arms next to my body and crawls on top of me. Her mouth finds my lips again and our tongues emerge in a heated battle for control.

Meanwhile her hand starts to fondle with my right breast, doing that magical thing with my nipple that gets me every time.

Soon her mouth replaces the hand which continued to go south. Approaching that piece of fabric that was still covering the post intimate part of my body. While her hand slides over it she can feel my arousal.

"You like my moves, honey?" Catherine says with a smile.

"Hmmmmm, but these moves aren't new, were is that new one?" I managed to get out. Damn't, that woman is good with her hands.

"Oh sweetheart, I'm just getting started"

With that she starts to put one hand under my bikini, while he other one is still playing with my nipple.

"aahhhhh' I exclaim in passion. If she continues like this I'm already getting over that edge.

"Cath….I can't…. take it….bring it…on…"

"Oh honey can't you handle me? And I'm not even warmed up yet"

Giving a quick fondle to my other breast, both her hands start working on getting me all naked.

While my bikini lands somewhere in the sand, I can feel her tongue climbing up my legs. When they finally approach my inner tights and touch that most sensitive spot, a shot of pure pleasure shivers through my body. But that is nothing compared what she does next. Her movements are out of this world and not long after Catherine gives me the best climax I ever had.

I close my eyes and enjoy this feeling. When I'm able to breathe normally again I look at my lover with a huge smile.

"So you do know a couple of new tricks. Promise me to learn this one will you?"

"Not yet Dear. For now this is my present to you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning I wake up on the beach. Catherine is still asleep, so I move slowly, not wanting to wake her up.

I walk into the kitchen to make a nice breakfast for the both of us. Suddenly I feel two arms around me. It's my darling giving me a tender hug.

On moments like this I realize how much I love Catherine, how much I love having a girlfriend. I don't want to go back to the days I felt alone and unloved. It's such a bad place to be in.

I turn around and give Catherine a kiss.

"Good morning honey, did you sleep well?"

"Hey I'm spend the entire night in the arms of my angel, how could I have slept badly?"

"Good answer" I say with a smile "Honey why don't you make yourself comfortable on the beach and I'll make you something to eat"

With that Catherine walks out, while I finish making breakfast.

When I'm done I put it all on a tray and start to look where Catherine has put her beautiful ass done. Looking outside I start to laugh.

She made a table out of sand and decorated it with some candles and flowers out of the house. It looks horrible, but it's soo sweet.

"Oh Cath, that's just too funny. Thank you, Love you so much Honey"

"Glad you like and I love you to Sara."

I put down the tray and position myself behind the table, careful not to damage it. While we eating breakfast I wonder what we are going to do today. Yesterday in the car she was all mysterious about it. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get it out of her, so in the end I just gave up. Doesn't mean I can give it another shot now.

"So Cath, care to tell me what we are going to do today?"

"Nope. It's still a surprise. You just have to hang in a little longer."

"Ahh no fair, you know how much I hate being left in the dark"

"Yeah I do…. Just sit tight and wait what today brings"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

An hour later I walk out of the shower, naked if it isn't for that towel that surrounds me.

Still drying my hair a bit I see Catherine with a big smile in front of the bedroom door.

"What's up Honey? Why are you giving me that gorgeous smile?

"You remember last Thursday? When I went out to buy that book for Lindsey? I bought something else to you know."

"Oh did you? What did you buy then?"

"See for yourself, honey"

With that Catherine steps aside and opens the bedroom door.

Curious what for surprise is waiting for me; I quickly walk through the door.

What I see next takes my breath away. Hanging on the wardrobe there is a beautiful dress with my name on it.

"Honey why did you buy that? I mean it's absolutely gorgeous, but what are we going to do?"

"Not telling anything yet. You will find out soon enough"

"You are driving me mad; it's just so not fair." I say with a sad face

"Sorry Sara, that doesn't help this time. Just put it on and don't forget to show it"

"Oh now you want a show? Well I might as well give you one right now then. Sit back and enjoy Honey."

I tune the stereo to a slow love song and start to dance. Slowly moving my hips around, I lower the towel inch by inch, until just a peak of my nipple is visible. Then I turn around and drop the towel so my butt is fully exposed. I turn my head seductively and look and my girl.

"Oh Sweetheart you don't know how much I want you right now but I'm afraid I have to insist that you get dressed. If we don't hurry my entire surprise is busted"

"I'll just have to tease you then until we get back home. I'm planning on finishing this you know."

"I'm counting on it, Sweetie, counting on it. And now I'm out or else we will never get ready."

As Catherine walks out I get a change to take a look at the dress one more time. It's really gorgeous, just like the woman who picked it.

When I'm dressed I have a final look at myself in the mirror. Deciding that I look good enough, I walk over to the living room to get checked out by my girl.

"Ok Cath ready or not, here I come"

When I open the door I get my second surprise of the day. Catherine is waiting for me in another stunning dress.

"Oh Sara, you look adorable in that dress, but did you really think I would let you steal the show? "

"I was kind of hoping it, but seeing you I suddenly don't mind at all. We are going to rock tonight."

"We so are. Girl power to us"

I close the gap between us and kiss my girl. I feel so happy this weekend.

A couple of minutes later the doorbell rings.

"I guess that's for you Sara."

Wondering what Catherine has in store for me next, I hurry to open the door. As I open it I'm a bit speechless. In front of me there is a huge limousine, with a driver holding the door open for us.

"Hey Cath" I shout back inside "Do you know that there is a limousine standing on the driveway?"

Moving towards me, Catherine replies "yes I do. That's our transportation for today. Hop in and enjoy"

"Oh Cath are you serious? I mean this must have cost you a fortune, are you sure this it's a little to much?"

"Don't worry about that honey. That's all taken care of. All I want you to do is having a good time. Leave everything else up to me, ok?"

"Ok I can do that."

I take a seat in the back of the limo and wait for things to come. Meanwhile thinking about numerous ways's to thank Catherine for tonight.


End file.
